Moonlight Secrets
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Serena Tsukino's life went upside down when the sudden appearance of her birth mother thrust her into a secret society of magical creatures. Steamy in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy this fanfic.

* * *

"AHH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

On the sidewalk of a city street in Tokyo city, a beautiful young woman ran in a mad dash. Her long, silvery-golden hair flown behind her in steamers, pulled into pigtails with a pair of odango buns set on her head, one bun decorated with a crystallized hairclip of green/red/yellow felt flowers and a cute bunny. Her skin was porcelain fair, more flawless than the skincare models. Her slim figure was adorned in a creative light-blue tank-top with a scooped round neck threatening to expose her voluminous chest and red word designs all over, light-blue causal jeans hugging her long running legs, a washed blue jean cropped jacket thrown on, and light-purple ugg boots with a floral kimono print. She wore simple crescent-moon silver stud earrings and a silver necklace with a magnificent pendant of a sparkling blue glass gem and a swirly-designed crescent-moon attached at the side.

The beauty's name was Serena Tsukino and she was late for her job at the Ad agency, following specific non-creative instructions to create an exact ad. As much she dreamed of publishing her own work, she needed money for rent, food and art supplies.

"Hey! Late again, meatball head?"

Serena immediately halted when she heard that shout. As she turned around, her twilight-blue eyes glared at the man smirking at her. "Not now, Darien…"

The man was beyond _handsome._ Towering tall and packed with muscles snuggly clad under a black designer suit and a white shirt threatening to burst open. The bangs of his glossy black hair fell a little to his gorgeous midnight eyes, glinting with a magnetic light. If only he wasn't so damn _egotistical!_

Darien chuckled before walking off, bidding her an arrogant smirk. Every morning was like this, she would run late, and _he _would mock her!

"Crap! I'm still LATE!"

* * *

It was a rather dreadful early evening, raining heavily, adding more despair to Serena's mood.

Serena cursed for the millionth time today. "Damn it! I forget my umbrella!" With a deep groan, she slammed her back against the wall, shielded from the rain by the roof. Her annoyance softened to an expression of thinking. "Why do the bad things always happen to me? Nothing ever goes right…"

Metallic yellow caught her eyes as it showed up right in front of her. She blinked in confusion, turning to the left, finding a woman handing her an umbrella. The woman was strikingly beautiful, silver hair in the same hairstyle as her, twinkling eyes, simple yet magnificent gold jewelry, and a gorgeous white gown, strapless, hugging her slim body, and elegantly clashed with a violet blazer. Aside from breathtaking, she was also strangely familiar…

"Thank you." Serena gingerly took the yellow umbrella. "Uh…are you sure you'll be ok?"

"I have another, so don't worry." Her voice was airy, clear, impossibly a magical feel to it.

"Ok…thank you again."

Serena waved goodbye to the kind, mysterious woman before walking away in a hurry. Watching her go, the woman clasped her hands together, eyes crying with tears of happiness.

* * *

Serena hummed to herself as she skillfully drew in her sketchbook. She swiped the ink pen across the page, bringing a black-and-white image to life. She made the face of a girl with flowing pigtails and winking. It looked strangely just like her, but happier…

A knock echoed through her lousy apartment. Her apartment wasn't the best but it was cheap. The knock came again and Serena set down her sketchbook and got up, heading for the door. When she turned the handle, opening the door, she met face with the woman who kindly gave her the umbrella!

Serena blinked."Hi." The mysterious woman beamed at her, making her more confused. "Do you want your umbrella back?"

As she reached for the umbrella in the rack, the woman's airy voice chimed. "No…I want my daughter back."

That made Serena stumbled back. She squinted her eyes at the woman, and then her eyes widened. That's why the she was so familiar!

"Why…why are you here?" She managed to say. "You left when I was three years old."

Her mother dropped her head, ashamed. "I'm afraid that is true…but you need to know the full truth."

"After 18 years?" Serena felt the anger inside of her boiling over after years of being bottled up. To add to her lousy life, she had to deal with the absence of an important guidance in her life. Her father died a year earlier in a car crash. The funeral was small yet expensive. Her mother never even turned up. "You never sent me a birthday card or even called that me you weren't coming to dad's funeral!"

"I had to leave you." Her mother moved forwards, arms out and Serena stepped back, desperate to escape this scene. Her mother grabbed her before she ran off. "Please listen!" The deep plead finally settled Serena down. "I cannot risk your life! Serenity, if anyone was to know I have a child, you would be in mortal danger." She gripped hands on her child's shoulders, pulling her in closer. "I am Queen Serenity I, ruler of a secret society of supernatural beings who inhabits an unseen dimension beyond the visible eyes of humans, and you are Serenity II, the princess and my daughter."

"You're crazy." Was all Serena could say to that.

Serenity made a challenging face that visually rivalled Serena's stubbornness. "Oh really?"

With a click of her fingers, a mist filled the room, twirling around mother and daughter. And then there were angel wings on their backs! Serena jumped, twirling in circles while looking at the freaky extensions on her back!

"What the HELL!"

Her mother calmly wrapped her arms gently around her. She could feel the weight disappearing off her back, but she let herself bask the warmth and love of her mother she longed for years. Her mother pulled her close tightly, afraid she might disappear if she let go.

"I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I loved you and your father dearly. When I was young, I wanted to experience true freedom for once. That is how I met your father, a human. I loved every second of my pregnancy and raising you. But as the Princess, you're an irresistible target. I couldn't risk your life, so I cannot contact you when you needed it. At least I let you live in freedom." Serenity spotted a cute light-pink toy bunny on the couch. "You kept your toy bunny after all these years."

Serena smiled at her mother after so long. "I couldn't let go of it."

Serenity returned the smile, a hand reaching up, caressing her cheek. "I must go…But Luna will look after you." She leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Goodbye."

Serena hugged her. "For now, mom."

After that hug, Serenity unwillingly walked out, but bid a longing look before disappearing in a mythical mist. Serena closed the door after her, smiling, feeling better than ever in years.

Her eyebrows arched, quizzed. "Who's Luna?"

Just then, she saw a beautiful black cat with an unusual crescent symbol on its forehead. It stared at her with intelligent red eyes. It bowed its little head and spoke in a grown woman's voice. "Princess Serenity II, it's an honour to meet you at last."

The young woman felt dizzy to the head. "I need to lie down."

Turning to her side, she made to her bedroom. She just dropped on her bed, too tired to change into her pajamas. Sleep quickly took over her.

* * *

_She moaned as hands worked wonders on her body_. _She wrapped her arms around her lover,_ _burying her moans of pleasure, her hands running up his lean back and tangling into his silky hair. Her sexy lover pushed her down onto silk sheets and hovered above her, lust filled eyes looking down at her._

"_Serena…"_

"SERENA!"

Sharp claws slashed across her face, waking her up screaming in pain.

"YOW! Luna! What was that for?!"

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave!" The talking black cat jumped off the bed.

Serena threw off the pink sheets. "Leave? Why?"

"I sense a vampire's presence!"

"Vampire? Oh great!" Serena slumped back down to bed.

"You don't understand! Vampires are drawn to fairy blood! As a member of the royal family, you have the purest blood! Thus, we have to go!"

Because of the urgent tone in Luna's voice, Serena decided not to argue and scrambled out of bed, slipping on her boots, following Luna out of the apartment. It was cold outside, and Serena scolded herself for forgetting her jacket. Still, she kept running, eventually coming onto an unfamiliar street. However, her escape route was cut short by a figure jumping at her. A woman clad scandalously in a purple tube-dress. Red hair flaunted sultrily in fullness down her body.

Serena paled. _Vampire…_

The deadly white complexion and protruding fangs were a dead giveaway.

Luna hissed, keeping close to her princess's heel. The princess backed away as the vampress advanced on her…

"_**Be gone, evil demon!"**_

Suddenly, a strip of white paper darted at them, narrowly missing the vampress as a warning. The redhead shrieked and ran off.

"Are you ok?"

Serena turned, seeing a beauty in Miko attire. Her satiny hair was as black as raven's feathers and fell down her back at a very long length. Her violet eyes sparkled with blazing flames.

"Well?" The priestess asked again, sounding a little short-tempered.

"I'm fine." Serena eventually answered.

Another voice shouted. "Raye? Where are you?"

"Down here, Amy!" The priestess, Raye, shouted back, head up at the temple on top of a hill, where three figures descended down the steps.

"The Hikawa Shrine is a sanctuary of good spiritual energy. You will be safe here, Princess." Luna's speaking abilities astonished the girls besides Serena.

"The cat talked!" A strong-looking young woman cried in surprise, with freckles across her face, under her deep forest-green eyes which were wide with equal surprise. She had bouncy brown curls tied in a ponytail, with cute pink rose studs in her earlobes.

"Your cat talked!" A _goddess_ of a girl proclaimed, baby-blue eyes sparkling with excitement and a slender finger pointing at the cat's 'owner'. Very long sunny blonde hair pooled down her voluptuous body with a red bow at the back of her head.

"I know." Serena sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking but are you a witch?" The last girl in the group asked, timidly careful. Serena knew she was only curious, not spiteful. She was pretty, with pixie-short blue hair and round, intelligent matching blue eyes.

A slender white cat slickly moved around the loud blonde's legs. His forehead held the same marking as Luna.

"Hey kitty." His voice was male with a roughish edge.

Luna smiled. "Artemis," She rose her small head to Serena. "This is Serenity."

Besides the princess and black cat, all eyes blinked confusedly.

"Serenity?" Artemis quipped.

"Isn't that the queen's name as well?" The amazon asked.

"Yeah…" The loud blonde breathed.

The sweet bluette peered at Serena. "You do have a resemblance to her."

"She's her daughter." Luna blurted out.

The princess groaned and calmly took in the shock-filled yells.

"_**The princess?!"**_

After yelling that thought out, the loud blonde took a deep breath and talked more. "I didn't know she has a daughter."

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now." Serena sighed, giving Luna a frown on the side. "Just call me Serena."

The nice bluette stepped forward, approaching a rather feisty fairy princess. "You must be overwhelmed with so much confusion." She held out a hand of kindness. "Come inside and we'll explain everything."

Serena liked her so she took the girl's hand and followed her up the steps to sanctuary.

* * *

The girls introduced themselves as Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino and Amy Mizuno. A friendship sparked. They all have magical mothers, which helped Serena connect with them.

"You're a mermaid?" Serena gasped.

Amy blushed. "Yes, I'm a mermaid as my mother was."

"A mermaid doctor? That's interesting."

Raye was pretty bitter about her father. "My good for nothing father paid more attention to his secretary than to his own wife, unaware that he married a phoenix."

"A phoenix?"

"Actually, she was half-phoenix from my grandma. My grandpa and mom were physics, so that makes me a Phoenix and psychic."

"Wow, that's so cool."

For the first time, Raye smiled at her.

"I came from a line of amazons." Lita proudly said, flexing a slimly muscled arm. Serena admired her.

She wasn't surprised by Mina's magical heritage.

"Sylph? The Greek air nymph?"

"Yep!" Mina coyly winked.

Amy moved in her seat on the couch, turning to the princess beside her. "Well, if you didn't know until today that you're a princess, what do you do for a living?"

"I work for an ad agency. Pretty depressing." Luna suddenly made a purr. Serena looked to her, arching brows. "Something you like to share, Luna?"

Luna groaned, sounding anxious. "As of this evening…you quit."

"_I what?!"_ Serena screamed in hysteria, her pigtails leaping up.

"Your mother and I took the liberty of sending a letter of resignation to the ad agency."

Serena started shouting in panic and hysteria. Her new friends gathered around her, trying to calm her down.

"I don't understand why you're complaining. You hate working there!"

Serena stopped screaming and glared at the cat. "Yeah, but where am I gonna work now?!"

"That is your choice." Luna answered. "To the mortals, your mother is Selene Silver, head of the Silver Group which is an extremely wealthy private corporation."

"I can't go begging to my long-lost mother for money!"

"She won't mind. She would do anything to make up the lost time. All you have to do is ask. You can start your own studio or gallery like you always wanted."

"At least give her a chance, your high- I mean, Sere." Mina suggested, sounding mature.

Lifting her head up from her hands, Serena looked at her and to her new friends, who were smiling, encouraging her.

She sighed. "Where's the phone?"


	2. Chapter 2

One phonecall changed the rest of her life. Serenity was more than happy to help her. With her mother's money and help, she started up her own studio and decided to move in with the girls in Raye's temple for safety.

A month passed since that eventful night. She made a new life and never felt happier.

"Hurry up, Serena!"

"I'm coming!" Serena hurried down the outside stairs, piercing dangling sterling-silver moon earrings with spiral designs in her ears. A dark-red long-sleeved cropped gypsy top made out of chiffon material with a red heart print flattered her big chest and small waist, clashed with a long blue silk skirt featuring a floral lace pattern and pleated A-line design. Her hurrying feet donned white peep-toe wedges with knot detail at the front.

"About time." Raye scowled. She was accompanying Serena to a meeting with her mother. A red crêpe sleeveless top had a V-neck threatening to expose her breasts, with sheer frills curtaining over her flat stomach. Her shapely legs wore dark-grey bootcut jeans with a black velvet brocade pattern and her feet were in red suede pointed pumps. Violet tassel earrings dangled from her ears.

"Now, now." Dr. Amy Mizuno said, stopping a fight from breaking out. She wore a very pale-blue, almost whitish long-sleeved top, underneath a teal cardigan with a stunning navy satin waistbelt that gave her a fitted shape on her feminine body. A pleated light-blue skirt with a white/navy-striped hem hung down short from her tiny waist. Her legs wore knee-high, teal socks with bows at the top and teal high-heeled ankle boots with slouchy tops.

"Let's hit the road!" Lita honked the horn to her car, her pretty rose earrings glittering in her bouncy curls. She had to get going to her popular restaurant or else she would lose customers.

A light-green long-sleeved top, off the shoulders with a small bow on the side and a ribbon belt gave her strong figure a flattering feminine touch. She countered back with white slim jeans and black lace-up booties.

"We're only going into town."

"That's good enough for me!" Mina squealed happily. As a model, she had plenty of money to spend and she was clad in stylish clothes that brought out her goddess figure. For example, she was wearing a light-yellow corset top with spaghetti straps, padded cups holding up her breasts, and black stripes on the torso. As if to copy glamorous movie stars, she also wore a wine-red cape-coat belted at her waist, with mid-long sleeves and white faux fur around her neck. Her long legs were exposed fully by the tight orange leather mini-shorts on her, with nude-colored leather booties with black stiletto heels and a cutout heel on her kicking feet. She donned tiny gold stud earrings, with oversized heart drop pendants and an expensive-looking clutch that was gold and adorned with multi-colored enamel floral blooms each with dazzling crystal centerpieces.

The girls drove away in Lita's car…unaware they were being watched from a nearby sportscar.

Serena and Raye were dropped off first, at a massive skyscraper.

"Whoa…" Raye said in awe, looking up at the massively huge building of flawless glass.

Serena stared at the name on the building. _Shields Enterprise…that sounds familiar…_ Nonetheless, she and Raye entered inside. The clerk at the front desk pushed some buttons on her computer, nodded and gave them directions. They went up in an elevator to the top floor and found the office they were looking for.

"I'll wait out here for you." Raye said.

Serena nodded and walked inside the office. Inside, she found her mother looking over some papers at a round table where a tall, muscular man in all black towered her. Her mother looked up and instantly smiled.

"Serena," Her mother greeted fondly.

She returned the smile, only to drop it when he recognized the man with her mother.

"Darien?!"

"Hey, meatball head."

Serenity turned her head back and forth between them. "You two have already met?"

Darien smirked. "We used to see each on our way to work in the mornings. I was wondering where you went."

"I moved house and changed jobs." Serena retorted, glaring at him. "So, mom, what am I need to do?"

"A couple of documents to the Silver Group for security reasons."

"And why is _he _here?"

"This is my building." His smirk grew, further infuriating her.

"Darien is the CEO of Shields Enterprise. I have a partnership with him."

Serena signed the papers with Darien breathing down her neck. As soon as she signed her name on the last piece of paper, she bid her mother a swift goodbye and strolled out.

"Come on, Raye." She called to her friend.

Her friend groaned before winking at the blond man who was flirting with her and walked off, following Serena.

Serenity watched her leave in a state of bewilderment and then turned to Darien. "She's the one, isn't she?" Her only answer was a smirk. "You have an odd way of courting her. Usually werewolves would claim their mates on the first meeting. You practically made her hate you."

"I know."

Serenity pulled a funny face so much like Serena would do. Her poor daughter had no idea she had just walked into a lion's den. And came out with the lion hot on her tail.


	3. Chapter 3

"EEEKKKK!" Serena, Amy and Mina screamed in unison, falling back on the couch. They were having a sleepover party at Raye's temple and watching a scary movie.

"Boring!" Lita yawned, not scared at all.

"My grandpa was scarier than those things." Raye dismissed, just as bored as Lita.

"How were you _not_ scared?" Serena asked.

"Come on! We're part of a magical society where we have trolls for landlords!"

_BAM!_

"Are you scared now?"

"What was that?" Mina asked.

_MER-YEOW!_

"Artemis!"

"Luna!"

Serena leapt and went running out of the room, worried for her guardian/pet. The other girls followed her, running down the hallway to the kitchen. If it's that vampire again…

Serena had made it halfway to the kitchen door when Raye and Lita brushed by her and pushed her back, as they readied themselves for an attack. They approached quietly at first. Raye peeked one violet eye through the keyhole. There were five men in the kitchen. The cats were attacking two of them, while one was laughing at them and the other two just stood there with stoic faces.

"Nice kitty, good kitty, stop it!" One man pleaded as he tried to pry Artemis off.

His laughing friend took great delight in his displeasure. "Man, this is hilarious!"

"A little help here!" The other man grunted, Luna on his head, swiping her claws at his forehead.

Raye smirked. "Of course."

Then she swung the door open.

With an Amazon battle cry, Lita rushed in and tackled a huge man, quickly getting into a fight with him.

"Evil spirit!" Raye burst in and shot fire from her fingertips. For some odd reason, the flames clashed with ice, causing steam to fill the room. She blasted more fire into the fog.

"OW!"

A figured stumbled forward, clutching his burnt hand. It was the blond she flirted with at Shields' building. His short golden locks curled around his head. One of his eyes, blue and mischievous, winked at her once he caught sight of her.

"Hey, beautiful. Miss me?"

"What are you doing here?!"

The fog cleared up. As it faded away, Lita blinked as she found herself staring down on the gorgeous face of the most handsome man she had ever seen, with wise dark-blue eyes staring up at her. His physique was huge, built for a warrior. Thick red-brown hair flowed over his shoulders in soft waves. Her knees were digging into his powerful chest. She had his thick wrists in her hands. She suddenly felt hot before recognizing the position she was in, then quickly let go of his hands and got up.

One of the trespassing men pulled Artemis off his handsome face, now baring scratches. Shame, he had such a youthful and delicate beauty to him. His golden-brown hair was long and in curls, tied back in a low ponytail, even though some curls were springing loose, and sharp green eyes like cat eyes.

He gasped out. "Thank goodness you don't own a dog!"

His friend yanked Luna off his face. "Too bad. I'm more of a dog person."

"Come on, Darien! You know I'm allergic! You're lucky my allergies don't expand to werewolves."

"Not important right now, Zoisite!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Raye shouted, bringing all men's attention on her. "I said, what are you doing here? This is private property! **MY PROPERTY**!"

"His idea." Blond boy stuck a thumb over to Darien who just waved.

At that exact moment, Serena burst in, looking outraged and pointing ahead. "You!"

Darien smirked her way, only infuriating her. Mina and Amy appeared after her. Mina instantly spotted the last man, unnoticed by most due to his silence. He was a good-looking guy with long silver hair and tanned skin. His face was hard and serious while his silver eyes studied his surroundings. And Mina.

"Breaking into a girl's home sounded a lot better on the TV." Darien said, more to himself than to everyone in the room.

"You interrupted our sleepover!" Serena shrieked.

At once, the boys' interest spiked.

"Sleepover?"

"Sounds fun!"

"Can we join in?"

Raye growled. "No. Get out."

"Ah, come on! Please?" Blond guy begged without a care.

"What are you, 12?"

"22. By the way, can you get me a medical kit? My hand is burnt."

She glanced to his hand, seeing it was badly burnt, icy streaks intertwined with dark red.

"If it means getting rid of you? Come with me, you big baby."

With a happy smirk, he followed her out of her kitchen, leaving four women, four men and two cats.

Serena glared at Darien, stuck her tongue at him and turned on her back on him, stalking out. However, he quickly followed her. Amy noticed the scratches on Zoisite and offered to treat him, which he accepted and went with her. Mina and the silver-haired man a glance, a flirtatious smirk in between, before she swiftly disappeared, and so did the guy.

And then there were two.

Lita stroked her arm, feeling bashful in the company of the gorgeous man who happened to be eying her. She felt even more embarrassed to wear her comfortable sleepwear in front of him, consisting of a yellow tank, cream/grey plaid pajama-pants, white woollen boots, and a cream oversized sweater with a neckline slouching off and baring her shoulders completely.

"You fight exceedingly well." He said at last. Even his husky voice was gorgeous!

She got that kind of remark a lot from men after she beat them up, which made her scoff. "For a woman?"

"For a person other than me."

That kind of remark, she didn't get at all.

"I don't get a lot of compliments from guys I fought with."

"Wimps, I suppose."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. Wimps who don't like women who can defend themselves."

"I happen to like strong women. And coming from a Gargarean, that's a compliment." He held out his hand. "My name is Nephrite."

"Lita."

She took his hand and they shake. His hand dwarfed hers, covering it almost entirely. The touching of their skin made her blush at the contact. When she tried to pull away, she found that she couldn't as she was stuck in a firm hold.

Her eyes darted to his hand stubbornly grasping hers. He wore a gold watch on his thick wrist, on it a blue face and three little clocks inside.

"Nice watch."

"Family heirloom."

And then she felt a tug on her hand, sending her flat against a hard chest, trapped by a muscular arm across her back. She also felt a nose dig into her neck, a head nuzzled in her curly ponytail. Her face burned hot red. A warmth burned within her body.

For the first time in her tomboy life, she felt like a real woman. For the first time, a man saw her as a real woman, not as a girl hiding as a boy for strength. She found herself closing her eyes and leaning against him, listening to the rumbles of his chuckle.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! OW!"

"Quit your whining. I'm only putting the bandage on."

"Could've you do it a bit more gently? Ow!"

"How's that for gentle?"

"Just watch the face, please! It's the only one I've got."

"I'm doing your hand, nitwit."

Raye rolled her eyes, wrapping the cotton-like material around the burnt hand of one of the idiots who broke into her home.

"My name's Jadeite."

She ignored him. But he kept asking.

"So…a Phoenix, huh?"

This time, she answered. "And a psychic."

He bared his teeth, his tongue long, thin and ended with a sharp fork. "I'm a dragon, of the _cool_ variety."

Raye groaned at the pun and tightened the bandage, making him he winced at the sudden pain.

"You're such a baby."

"Ice, ice, baby."

"Men, such nuisance."

"You have daddy issues, don't ya? He's a senator, never around much."

"You are too nosy for your own good."

"I'm a reporter. It comes with the job."

"I can't believe I ever saw interest in you."

"I can."

His cool blue eyes raked over her body without any shame, drinking in her sultry pajamas, which were a short red satin nightdress with thin straps slipping off her shoulders, a short red satin robe with black sheer rims and short sleeves on top, and black sheepskin boots with delicate white trimmings of flowers on sides.

She looked so sexy, he wanted to take her here and then, there and now.

So, he lunged at her, grabbing her by the waist, pulled her in close and planted a firm kiss on her lips, muffling her gasp. His hands travelled all over her body, ravenously feeling her soft curves, brushing his hand across her chest, going crazy with lust like a starved, thirsty man.

Eventually, Raye managed to push him off, sending him flying and crashing against the wall. Raye panted heavily as she directed her fury at him through her glare.

"How dare you-"

He lunged again and kissed her again just to shut her up. The kiss lasted a minute longer. After she threw him off her, she also slapped him good and then stormed off to hide in her bedroom, slamming the door in her angry wake.

His cheek was sore and red but by the grin on his face, he didn't care.

"What a woman."

* * *

"Hold still."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"It's OK- OW! OK, not okay."

Amy gently dabbed a soaked cotton-ball on the scratch along Zoisite's face, right along his eye. The bleeding scratch cooled to a pink line, sealed with dry curst.

"I'm really glad it was only cats. I'm allergic to dogs."

She could not stop herself from releasing a giggle of mischief. "You know what they say about cats. Easy to handle, difficult to manage."

He snapped his catlike eyes to her, causing her to blush bright beyond her control. She felt naked in her choice of sleepwear, which consisted of a light blue/deep blue-striped camisole running over her hips, long deep blue pants, fuzzy periwinkle flip-flops, and an aqua-green knitted turquoise shawl slipping off her shoulder blades.

Suddenly she found herself pulled into his lap, his hands gripping her arms, a seductive smirk playing on his lips directed right for her. Her own lips were then mashed with his in a second, leaving her flushed and speechless and him satisfied.

He then held out his hand, directly a few inches underneath their chins and manifested yellow flames from the palm of his hands. Light danced in front of her eyes in amazement.

"Wow…" She awed.

He smiled, genuinely smiled.

* * *

Mina strolled down the hallway, taking her sweet time when brawly hands grasped her arms and she found herself slammed into the wall on her back, locked in the muscly arms and steely gaze of the gorgeous silver-haired man from the kitchen.

The one who was silent and looking at her. Diamond-shaped earrings were pierced in his earlobes but it only made him all the more attractive.

She pulled on her most alluring face. "I'm Mina."

He smirked seductively back. "Malachite."

Then he kissed her full on the lips, pressing her against wall. She returned the passion eagerly, brushing her fingers through his long hair, lightly feeling his ears, and then feeling the pointed ends.

Her hand, joined by the other, slid down his sides and caressed his abs hidden under his shirt.

Abruptly, she was spun around, her front pressed against the wall and her back against his hard chest.

"The moment I saw you, I felt this overwhelming sensation." He hissed near her ear while kissing her neck savagely. "I had to have you. I want you. I _need_ you."

Mina giggled and stroked a backward hand on his cheek. "My species has many lovers but our one true love ties us down for good. You are mine."

"Lucky me."

Malachite had absolutely no shame in feeling up every part of her desirable body. She was wearing a short pink nightdress with bright colorful leopard spots that barely covered her plump ass, fuchsia slippers on her dainty feet, and a cute fluffy pink robe slipping off her shoulders and arms as he ravaged her.

Suddenly, he turned her back around to hug her and give her a deep kiss, making her wrap his long legs around his waist. Despite the great hunger of each other, Malachite pulled away grudgingly.

"I don't think your best friend's home is the most appropriate place for a tryst."

"You're right. Maybe another time. Raye will kill me if we do it in her house."

The couple made one last kiss, one that was longer and a lot sweeter.

* * *

"Quit following me!" Serena snapped over her shoulder, trying to get rid of Darien walking behind. No matter how fast she was and how many tight corners she got to lose him, his huge form surprisingly caught up with her.

In a matter of time, he had her cornered in the room where she and the girls were watching their B-rated horror film.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Having fun." Darien answered nonchalantly.

"Let me rephrase that: What are _you_ doing here anyway?"

He shrugged. _Shrugged. _"I couldn't stay away."

She glared at him, silently daring him to say another joke so she can rip him a new one.

"I know you are the fairy queen's daughter. I am one as well."

"So, you're a magical creature too? What are you, an elf, a mermaid or a demon? Oh, I know! A leprechaun!"

"I'm a werewolf." He deadpanned.

"I'll call animal control." She deadpanned as well. Then she sighed. "Honestly, I don't know why you're wasting your time on me. You do nothing but call me meatball head, say I'm clumsy and lazy, mercilessly make fun of me on the street, at your headquarters, now in my best friend's house?"

"You are clumsy and lazy, and your hair does look like two meatballs."

She hardened her glare.

He sighed. "Look, I only say things like that to annoy you because I like your reaction."

Serena nearly choked on her own shock. "You _like me?_ You have a funny way of showing it."

A strong arm roped around her and pulled her in against Darien's hard-as-steel chest. Serena blinked in surprise, gazing up at Darien's face. Sincere, almost…happy.

"I don't _just_ like you." He said and then he kissed her.

More like slammed his mouth on hers, making her gasp thus allowing his tongue to explore every cavern of her mouth. He practically devoured her. Squeaks slowly turned to moans. She almost found herself liking the possessive kiss.

Almost.

"Get off!" Serena hissed, ripping her lips away.

Darien did not resume kissing her. He instead moved his attention to her shoulder. His nose took deep sniffs whilst buried in the crook of her neck. She squeaked when his sharp teeth nipped her shoulder. One of his hands slipped under her shirt and cupped a breast that fitted perfectly in his hold, rubbing around it tortuously that brought Serena to pleasurable insanity. It helped that Serena was wearing black tuxedo-style pajamas made out of silk, with white cuffs and trim, and a wrap v-neckline, only closed by a white ribbon belt, completed with fluffy white bunny slippers. Along with the sweet movements of his hand, his arm moved, thus causing her shirt to come unwound, and he was just about to pierce his teeth into her skin…

_**SLAP!**_

"Hands off, you pervert!"

Darien flew across the room by Serena's spur-of-the-movement inhuman strength. Serena, with a flushing and angry face, Serena hurriedly fixes up her shirt, fastening the ribbon belt tight, arms crossed over her chest, protesting herself from the lecherous werewolf.

"I liked it better when you were just making fun of me!"

However, Darien smiled, bearing the red handprint on the right side of his face. "I just cannot control myself when I'm with you."

"Then _get the Hell away_ from me!"

"No, I won't. I want you."

He approached her again, grasping her forearm and roping her back in against him. For the second time, she gazed up at him and he leaned down, ready to kiss her again…

"_**ALRIGHT, IF YOU DON'T HAVE BOOBS OR A VAGINA, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"**_

They jumped apart at the deafening scream Raye gave out.

"Sounds like your time is up."

"Ah, come on, one more minute-"

"_**OUT, NOW OR I'LL SET YOU ALL ON FIRE!"**_

"You better go. I'd seen her do it."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your ladies' sleepover." Darien placed a finger under Serena's chin, pulling her in closer to his smirk. "But know this…I-"

_**SLAM!**_

"_**I SAID GET OUT, LECH!"**_

The couple looked to find Raye standing at the door, both of her hands burning of hot fire and the angry expression on her face even more so.

"_**DID YOU HEAR ME? GET OUT!"**_

Darien turned back to Serena, smiling for a change. "Have a good night."

He kissed her on the check, an act that stunned her. He brushed past Raye and her fire, swiftly with the speed and reflex of a wolf.

"Alright, let's go!"

By his call, Malachite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Jadeite followed him, running out the back door, Raye in hot pursuit.

"_**AND STAY OUT, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHASITY BUGALARS! **_God!"

She slammed the door shut, spinning around to her friends. Then she spotted something that changed her anger to worry.

"Serena, it that a bite mark?" She demanded.

Serena glanced to her shoulder, the small teeth marks displayed proud on her shoulder, exposed by her silky top. "My hunk of an annoyance turned out to be werewolf."

"Did he bite you? Really?" Amy asked.

"Almost. And he almost took my clothes off."

"What a furry-butt pig! Those men are nothing but sex-mad perverts!" Raye proclaimed.

"They're not all bad." Mina said in a dreamlike trance, cupping her face, thinking of the handsome elf she shared a hot moment with not too long ago.

Amy and Lita blushed in fond memory of the men they too shared a connection with.

"I had a hard time fending him off." Serena said. "I slapped him, but he bounced right back."

"One slap is not enough to fend him off. Nothing can." Luna said out of the blue. Everyone cast their eyes on the cat. "Serena, Darien Shields is the alpha of the werewolves and, given how he behaves around you, you most likely his mate."

"His…mate?"

"Yes, as evidenced by the fact he tried to put a making mark on your shoulder."

"Oh wonderful(!)"

"Really?"

"No!"


End file.
